De Vuelta en tu Corazón
by Jaleandra-la-lok
Summary: Harry y Draco terminaron al final de su 7mo año en Hogwarts. Herry dejó el país y nadie sabe dónde está. Sólo hay un problema: Draco descubrió que está embarazado. Advertencia! SLASHMPreg! Traduccion de 'Back to your Heart', por Reese Craven!
1. El Comienzo

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a mi gran amiga Reese Craven.

****

**Adv****ertencia: **SLASH. Eso significa que hay un romance entre dos hombres. MPreg, quiere decir que uno de esos hombres está embarazado.

****

****

**De Vuelta en tu Corazón**

__

__

_E__l Comienzo_

Draco Malfoy tenía 34 años. Y estaba solo. Voldemort había sido vencido hacía ya 15 años por Harry Potter. Harry y él habían sido felices. Al menos eso era lo que Draco pensaba. Estuvieron saliendo por algún tiempo en quinto año, pero no se convirtió en nada serio hasta sexto año. Fue entonces cuando 'salieron del closet' por así decirlo. No es necesario decir que la mayoría estaba sorprendida, en especial los profesores. Snape, por otra parte, parecía haberlo estado esperando.

Draco y Harry pasaron muchas noches juntos. Algunas fueron gentiles y apasionadas. Otras con emociones variantes. Harry le dijo una vez que él era probablemente la persona con la que le era más fácil conversar por el simple hecho de que reconocía a Harry como a una persona, con fallas y defectos de carácter. Alrededor de Draco era esperado que fuera él mismo. No algún superhéroe como los de los comics. A la vez Draco era libre de dejar atrás su personalidad fría a favor de la persona agradable, relajada y casi decente que podía llegar a ser. Sacaban a relucir lo mejor del otro y sus amigos se daban cuenta de ello.

Harry y Draco terminaron al final de su séptimo año en Hogwarts. O mejor dicho- Harry rompió con Draco. No le dio ninguna razón, y no dijo nada más que 'adiós.'

Desde la muerte de los padres de Draco, todo lo que poseía su familia le pertenecía ahora a él. Incluyendo la fortuna en Gringotts. Decidió vender la Mansión Malfoy. La casa siempre la había parecido fría y oscura; pero no era como si no tuviera algún buen recuerdo sobre la casa en primer lugar.

Draco se decidió por un lugar en Londres donde podía 'observar a los muggles' y tener todas las comodidades de ellos. Recién había terminado de mudarse cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado. De tres meses. Al principio lo descartó como alguna enfermedad del estómago que sólo lo afectaba en las mañanas. Después de un mes, finalmente fue a hacerse un chequeo. De acuerdo con el doctor, no había nada malo con él. Cuando se enteró de las 'buenas noticias' lo primero que hizo fue llorar. Después de todo la única persona con la que se había acostado era Harry.

Tan pronto como salió se San Mungo, contactó Dumbledore para averiguar si tenía la dirección de Harry o si sabía cómo podía ponerse en contacto con él. Pero no lo sabía.

Nadie sabía. Harry había desaparecido tan pronto terminó el séptimo año en Hogwarts.

En otras palabras, Draco estaba arruinado. Así que, los siguientes seis meses, Draco hizo lo mejor que pudo y usó encantamientos en si mismo para esconder su estómago cuando iba al mundo muggle para ir de compras. Cada dos semanas, volvía a San Mungo para un chequeo. Una vez le ofrecieron decirle el sexo del bebé, pero les dijo que prefería esperar. Lo sabría por el resto de su vida una vez que el bebé naciera. ¿Por qué no mejor sorprenderse?

El 19 de Enero, dio a luz a una hermosa niña rubia y con ojos verdes. Ojos como los de Harry.

"¿Cómo deseas llamarla?" le preguntó la enfermera, sonriente.

Después de considerarlo un momento, le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió, "Jordan. Jordan Lily Malfoy."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

N/T: espero que les haya gustado. Esta es una de mis historia favoritas, escrita por mi amiga Reese. Salu2 a to2!!


	2. Jordan Malfoy

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y la historia pertenece a mi gran amiga Reese Craven.

**De Vuelta en tu Corazón**

_Jordan Malfoy_

Jordan saltó fuera de su cama muy emocionada- algo que no había hecho desde que tenía 6 años. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Su maravilloso padre la iba a llevar a un concierto. Pero no cualquier concierto. ¡El con cierto de Good Charlotte! En su opinión tres de los integrantes eran muy apuestos, y se pasaba horas discutiendo con su padre sobre cual era el más sexy. Ella siempre supo, desde que era pequeña, que su padre era gay, pero eso no le molestaba. Incluso sabía que ella era una de las pocas afortunadas que tenían dos padres.

Entró en la ducha y se tomó su tiempo lavándose el pelo. El sólo pensar en dónde iría hoy le hacía sonreír. Su padre la conocía muy bien. Iba a comenzar su cuarto año en Hogwarts en algunos días. Y como su padre sabía lo estresante que podía ser el colegio, le prometió que haría que sus últimos días de vacaciones fueran divertidos. ¡Entonces le compró boletos de primera fila para el concierto!

Emocionada, salió de la ducha, se secó, y se puso la tenida que había elegido la semana pasada cuando su padre le dijo sobre los boletos. Era una camisa negra de Good Charlotte y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

Se paró en frente del espejo y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje. El look natural no sólo le quedaba muy bien, también hacía feliz a su papá. A él definitivamente no le agradó aquella vez que se puso demasiado maquillaje. Guardó su dinero, su cámara, y varias cosas que quería llevar en una mochila pequeña y bajó a la cocina. Su padre ya la estaba esperando.

Jordan se paró en seco. Aparentemente su padre también sabía cómo usar maquillaje. No estaba usando mucho. Sólo un poco de delineador, mascara y... era eso sombra? Pero, wow. Estaba vestido en un par de jeans azules y una camisa azul con mangas largas.

"Tus expresiones faciales nunca dejan de asombrarme" dijo Draco, sonriendo.

"Oh cállate. Malvado. ¿Desayuno? ¿Café? ¿Algo de comida para mi?" preguntó Jordan, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"En la mesa" Draco bostezó.

"¡Oooooooo papá! ¡En verdad me amas! ¡Hot cakes! Mis favoritos."

Draco alzó una ceja. "¿Acaso tenías alguna duda sobre eso?"

"Por supuesto que no. Tu sabes que te amo, papá." Dijo Jordan, abrazándolo.

El concierto fue genial. Jordan cantaba cada canción, saltaba, y en general lo pasaba bien. Draco, por otro lado, sabía la mayoría de las canciones de escucharlas tantas veces desde la habitación de su hija, con el volumen al máximo. Jordan se compró un póster, una camiseta, y algunas otras cosas para recordar el concierto. Regresó a su casa como una niña muy feliz.

"Gracias, papá," dijo Jordan soñolienta al regresar a su casa más tarde esa noche.

"De nada, cariño. Como lo pasamos tan bien hoy, mañana tienes que empacar para volver a Hogwarts, de acuerdo?" le preguntó.

"Ningún problema," le respondió.

"Por cierto, cuando decidas qué quieres para navidad y tu cumpleaños me escribes." Añadió Draco.

"Está bien. Te amo. Me voy a acostar," dijo Jordan entre bostezos, subiendo a su habitación.

"También te amo. Nos vemos en la mañana." Draco también se fue a su pieza.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El primero de Septiembre. El tan temido regreso a clases. Jordan y Draco se abrazaron y se despidieron. Draco se alejó un poco y se despidió después que Jordan abordara el tren, y hasta que éste estaba fuera de vista.

Jordan buscó en todos los compartimentos por sus amigos. Tenía amigos en todas las casas, pero sus mejores amigos residían en la misma casa que ella- Gryffindor. Sabía que su papá fue un Slytherin y que su otro padre había sido un Gryffindor. Aparte de eso, no había mucho que supiera de su otro padre. Le había preguntado a su papá, pero nunca obtenía mucha información. Además, siempre que preguntaba, él terminaba llorando. Ella ya se había cedido en tratar de averiguar algo más sobre su otro padre. No valía la pena herir a su papá para averiguar algo sobre un sujeto al que nunca conocería.

"¡Jordan! Estamos aquí," era su mejor amiga, Olivia Wood.

"¡Ya voy, Livy!" le respondió Jordan, entes de entrar al compartimiento.

"Ya era hora." Jaine Weasley sonrió.

"Que bien que llegaste," dijo James Williams.

Jordan suspiró, como si fuera un gran esfuerzo. "Sí... lamentablemente no pude conseguir otro compartimiento." Dijo en broma.

"Lamentablemente. Oye, este año vamos a tener un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras otra vez," dijo Jaine.

"Nosotros/ siempre/ tenemos un profesor nuevo en esa asignatura. Todos lo saben," dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Sí? Bien, pues yo escuché que este año tendremos a alguien competente. Famoso, incluso," dijo Jaine, emocionada. "¿Me pregunto si es alguien apuesto?"

"De acuerdo, primero que nada, cómo sabemos que es un hombre? Y segundo, que sea conocido no significa que no sea basura. Mi papá me dijo sobre aquella vez que tuvieron un profesor famoso y que ellos sabían más que él." Replicó Jordan.

"Hmm... podrías tener razón. En cuanto al profesor nuevo ni siquiera yo sé si es un hombre. Aunque me gustaría que lo fuera." Dijo Jaine.

Todos rieron y continuaron conversando del mismo modo hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

Después de haber comido bien y conversar un poco más, Dumbledore pidió silencio.

"Bienvenidos a otro interesante año para aprender o a una aburrida tortura. De cualquier modo, bienvenidos. Intentaré no demorarme mucho, pues probablemente ya están demasiado cansados para poder escucharme bien. El bosque está prohibido. Es por eso que fue llamado- El Bosque Prohibido. Todo lo que no tienen permitido hacer en los pasillos está pegado en la puerta del Sr. Filch, para ahorrar papel. El funeral de la señora Norris fue la semana pasada. La pobre murió debido a su edad. Estoy seguro que todos lamentan oír eso," dijo Dumbledore, perfectamente serio. Todos menos Filch estaban sonriendo por dentro.

"Y antes que lo olvide, me gustaría que todos le dieran la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Potter. Ustedes todos lo conocen como el hombre que derrotó a lord Voldemort hace quince años. Regresó a Inglaterra recientemente y aceptó el trabajo cuando se lo ofrecí," dijo Dumbledore.

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Harry se paró brevemente e inclinó su cabeza, sonriendo. Luego volvió a sentarse.

"Todos recibirán sus horarios por la mañana. Buenas noches. Prefectos, por favor guíen a sus casas de regreso a sus dormitorios."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

N/T: Pom, pom, pooooom!!! ¿Qué sucederá? Pues, lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar hasta el prox cap!! MWAjaAjajaAJAJaAJaAJ!!! Soy malvada, lo se! Pero así soy feliz!!!

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!! Zhakdna-Yhizet, Yasel, Iva girl, Luzy Snape, Alex, isobo y paty!! También a Ree!! Saludos a to2!!!


	3. El Descubrimiento de Harry

Disclaimer: ver capítulos anteriores.

Gracias a:

Malena: k bueno k te guste!

Anima chan: no te preocupes, que voy a seguir traduciendo esta historia hasta el final, de hecho sólo me faltan 3 caps por traducir!! En cuanto a si Draco acepta a Harry de inmediato... lamento decir que tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Gracias!

OlgaxTonFelton1: sabes? Ya me estoy acostumbrando a k la gente me diga k soy mala! MwAjaJaAJaJaAJaajAJAJAAJA!! Besos!

Yasel: estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. Gracias!

Devil Lady Hitokiri: Wajajajajajaujaja.... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! Bueno, aquí está el tedced capítudo de la histodia, espedo que se te acladen algunas dudas. En cuanto a lo de la bomba... no te gustaría ir a ver un psicólogo? WajaJaJaAJajaJa!! No te preocupes sobre eso de hablar incoherencias, yo lo hago todo el tiempo!! Gracias, de verdad. Y no te preocupes, ya le mandaré tus congratulations a Reese (sí, así se escribe). Besos!

Nim: me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco para saber por qué Harry desapareció... mira el lado positivo, al menos no me demoro mucho en actualizar!

Isobo: no se nota... no mucho... De acuerdo! Sí, sí se nota!! Bastante! WwajkajAJajaJ! Gracias, aki ta el capi 3!!

Murtilla: sep, Olivia es hija de Oliver Wood. Tu también haces efectos de sonido? Vaya! Así k no estoy sola en el mundo! No sabes lo reconfortante que es oír eso! Aki está el CHA-CHA-CHA-CHAAAAAAAN!!! Capítulo 3!! Espero k te guste!

**De Vuelta a tu Corazón**

_El descubrimiento de Harry_

Harry estaba sentado junto con los profesores, observando mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a llenar el Gran Comedor. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una niña joven con cabello color rubio platino que estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada a su derecha, así que le tocó el hombro para captar su atención.

"Disculpa por molestarte, Minerva," dijo Harry, "pero quién es la niña rubia sentada al lado de- eh... supongo que la pelirroja es una Weasley?"

"Oh, sí, Harry, es una Weasley. La hija de George. La niña por la que preguntaste es

Jordan Malfoy," respondió amablemente.

Harry sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Sabía que era probable que Draco ya lo hubiera dejado atrás, pero había estado esperando... bueno, eso ya no importaba.

"En serio? Y quién es la afortunada madre?" preguntó Harry.

"Fue Draco," respondió simplemente.

"Quieres decir que Draco llevó una niña por nueve meses?!" preguntó Harry, completamente sorprendido.

"Sí," dijo la profesora, mirándolo extrañamente. Luego sonrió y dijo, "Había olvidado que fuiste criado por muggles. Probablemente no habías oído hablar sobre ello porque es muy poco común, pero un brujo puede quedar embarazado al acostarse con otro brujo."

"De acuerdo... entonces, quien es el otro padre?" preguntó Harry.

"No quiso decirnos. Supongo que sólo Draco puede estar seguro de ello." Terminó McGonagall.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias."

La primera clase de Harry era con los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de cuarto año. Para su sorpresa, la niña que McGonagall había identificado como Jordan Malfoy entró en a la sala de clases. Cuando todos estuvieron ahí, Harry pasó la lista y casi comenzó a reírse cuando leyó el nombre de Olivia Wood.

"Qué es tan divertido, profesor?" Olivia le preguntó al ver su expresión.

"Hmm?" preguntó al levantar la vista. "Oh, nada. Es que conocí a tu padre, y me pareció que era divertido que te llamaras Olivia, ya que su nombre era Oliver. Y... Jordan?" Harry preguntó, mirando nuevamente la lista de nombres. "Sí. Jordan. Tú debes ser la primera Malfoy existente que no pertenece a Slyhterin. Draco estaba en Slytherin."

Jordan rió. "Mi papá también dice eso. Pero dice que no es tan extraño."

Harry sonrió. "De acuerdo, clase. Hoy vamos a ..."

Mientras los estudiantes trabajaban, Harry observaba. Y luego Jordan se acercó a su mesa por un pañuelo. Esa fue la primera vez que la pudo observar de cerca. Al principio notó algunos rasgos un poco similares. Después vio los ojos de la niña. O mejor dicho /sus/ ojos. Harry hizo el cálculo mentalmente, y comenzó a sudar. Era muy probable que él fuera el padre de Jordan.


	4. La Carta

N/T: lamento haberme tardado tanto. Hubiera puesto esto antes, y tenía planeado avanzar más en la traducción, pero mi padre decidió que deberíamos ir a visitar a mi abuelita para su cumpleaños. Así que estuve varios días en Santiago pasando tiempo con mis familiares. Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!!

**_La carta_**

Draco levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo, justo mientras su lechuza entraba por la ventana para entregar el correo. Lo primero que reconoció fue la caligrafía de su hija- sin duda una carta sobre su primer día de clases. Sonrió a sí mismo y abrió la carta.

_Hola papito!_

_Estoy de regreso para otro año de aburrida tortura, como dijo Dumbledore. Ya te extraño. Por qué la Navidad tiene que ser en Diciembre? En todo caso, hoy fui a todas mis clases. Un 'hurra' para mi por no faltar a ninguna. Como siempre, tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Adivina quién es? Harry Potter! Al fin regresó a Inglaterra de... donde sea que haya estado. No es emocionante, papá? Y por qué no me dijiste que solían ser amigos? Me pidió que me quedara después de clases. Me preguntó cómo estabas y me pidió que te saludara de su parte. James, Jaine y Olivia estaban celosos porque quería hablar conmigo. Wow, papá. No puedo creer que sea nuestro profesor. Aparte de eso, todo es tan aburrido como siempre. Te amo, papá. Escríbeme pronto. Abrazos y besos._

_Jordan_

Draco releyó la carta. Harry Potter. En Hogwarts. Enseñando. 'Después de todos estos años decide regresar? Por qué ahora? Por qué se fue en primer lugar?' Draco pensó. Se le cayó su taza de café y escuchó cómo se rompió. Afortunadamente era su día libre.

Reparó la taza y limpió el desastre con un simple encantamiento, después se vistió. Eligió una camisa negra y un par de jeans y se apareció en Hogsmeade.

Antes de ir a Hogwarts, compró unas flores y un regalo para Jordan. Después, se dirigió al castillo.

Para la hora que Draco alcanzó la puerta principal, sonó la campana. Como no sabía cuál era el horario de Jordan, y no tenía idea do dónde podía estar Harry, Draco fue a buscar a Dumbledore. Al llegar a la gárgola que escondía la entrada a su oficina, comenzó a decir los nombres de todos los dulces que conocía. Este año, era de nuevo 'caramelo de limón'. Incluso antes de golpear la puerta, escuchó a Dumbledore invitándolo a entrar.

"Ah, Sr. Malfoy. A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Mi hija me escribió una carta. Harry regresó?", preguntó Draco.

"Oh, sí. Olvidé enviarle una carta informándole de eso. Sí, el Sr. Potter regresó a Hogwarts a enseñar. En este momento, está en una clase. Pero usted es más que bienvenido a unírsenos para comer. Estoy seguro que los estudiantes no tendrán ningún problema con eso. Y luego podría ponerse al corriente con Harry. Tiene un período libre después del almuerzo," respondió Dumbledore.

Draco asintió, y esperó a que la campana sonara nuevamente.

Cuando Draco Malfoy entró al Gran Comedor, muchos estudiantes se giraron para observarlo. Incluso a los 34 años era /muy/ apuesto. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Jordan.

"Hola, papi!" dijo Jordan, abrazándolo.

"Hola, cariño. Sentí pena por ti, y decidí venir a visitarte. Oh, y te traje esto," dijo Draco, entregándole la bolsa que traía.

"Vaya! Lilas! Gracias, papá, me encantan!" dijo Jordan, oliendo las flores.

"No es problema. Ahora, come algo o si no lo lamentarás cuando estés en tu próxima clase."

Durante todo el almuerzo, Draco sintió que unos ojos lo observaban. No levantó la vista, pues sabía a quién le pertenecían esos ojos. Cuando él, Jordan y sus amigos terminaron su comida hablaron sobre el colegio y Quidditch hasta que sonó la campana. Lentamente, Jordan, Olivia, James y Jaine se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Jordan, antes de irse, abrazó a su papá, y luego siguió a sus amigos.

Ahora Draco estaba libre para hablar con Harry, quien le estaba esperando a la salida del Gran Comedor, igual que cuando eran novios.

Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar, Draco lo siguió, sin hablar. Tan pronto llegaron ala sala de clases, que estaba vacía, Harry cerró la puerta y empujó a Draco contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Draco respondió besándolo también, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, que seguía siendo tan desordenado como siempre. Harry terminó el beso y lo miró por un momento.

"Hola," Harry dijo, con la respiración entrecortada. "Te extrañé."


	5. Papá

_**Papá**_

Jordan se dirigía a su próxima clase conversando alegremente con Jaine, Olivia y James.

En el camino, una niña le golpeó suavemente el hombro.

"Quién era ese rubio que estaba hablando contigo?"

"Mi papá. Por qué?" preguntó Jordan.

"Tu papá? Por Dios que es sexy!" le dijo.

"Tiene 33 años," dijo Jordan.

"33? Vaya, parece más como de 26! No importa, es muy sexy! Envidio a tu madre," dijo con entusiasmo.

"Es gay," dijo Jordan defensivamente.

"Entonces cómo explicas el hecho que estás aquí?" le preguntó, sin creer lo que Jordan le estaba diciendo.

"Supongo que tus padres son muggles? Con razón. No sabes nada sobre el mundo mágico. Aquí los hombres pueden tener hijos," dijo Jaine, presintiendo que si amiga se estaba enojando. Y enojar a un Malfoy no era una buena idea.

La niña palideció. "Ustedes los sangre pura siempre creen que son mejores que los demás," se quejó.

"No me refería a eso, y lo sabes. Simplemente estaba diciendo que hay cosas de las que no estás enterada cuando no creces en el mundo mágico, estúpida," dijo Jaine. "Si yo pensara que soy superior a los demás, #1 estaría en Slytherin, y #2 no sería amiga de James."

Se alejaron de ella y decidieron que no tenían ganas de ir a clases. En vez de eso, decidieron regresar a la sala común.

"Estoy feliz de que mi papá me viniera a ver. Eso sólo demuestra lo mucho que me quiere," dijo Jordan, sentándose en un sillón.

"Sí. Yo quisiera que mi padre me visitara," dijo Olivia, un poco desanimada.

"Sé cómo te sientes, Livy. Pero míralo de esta forma. Mis dos padre son muggles y estaban sorprendidos cuando llegó mi carta. Por mucho que me agradaría que me visitaran, yo creo que están demasiado asustados para hacerlo," dijo James.

"Lo lamento por ti. En verdad lo hago. Supongo que soy la más afortunada. Puedo ver a mi papá siempre que quiero. Él trabaja en Hogsmeade así que le es fácil escaparse un rato," dijo Jaine, orgullosa.

"Bueno, por otro lado, al menos ustedes tres tienen dos padres que los cuiden," Jordan dijo con una leve sonrisa. "Quisiera que mi papá me dijera más sobre mi otro padre. Mierda! Se me quedó mi pluma en la sala del Profesor Potter. Regreso enseguida," dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila al no encontrar nada con qué escribir una excusa falsa por no haber ido a clases.


	6. Un Pasado Doloroso

_**Un pasado doloroso**_

Draco respiraba entrecortadamente. Harry lo tenía atrapado contra la pared y acababa de besarlo de nuevo. Y él le había respondido al beso.

"Dios, soy un estúpido!" Draco susurró. "Harry, no podemos hacer esto. Me abandonaste hace casi quince años."

"Draco, sólo te dejé porque debía hacerlo," dijo Harry.

"Te ausentaste por tanto tiempo que ya no sé si es esto lo que quiero, Harry. Mucho ha cambiado desde que te fuiste," dijo Draco.

"Una de las cosas que ha cambiado es que ahora tienes una hija. Una encantadora jovencita, debo agregar. Quién es su padre?" Harry preguntó.

"Q-qué?" preguntó Draco.

"Sucede que sé que tu la pariste. Quién es su padre?" repitió Harry.

"No te lo diré. Ni siquiera Jordan lo sabe," dijo Draco.

"Draco, te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero no soy estúpido. Jordan es mi hija, o me engañabas mientras salíamos, o te acostaste con alguien tan pronto como me fui. La única opción realista es que yo sea su padre. Ninguna de las otras opciones suena como algo que tu harías," concluyó Harry.

"Aléjate de mi hija!" siseó Draco. "Sí, Harry, tú eres su padre, pero no quiero que tengas nada que ver con ella! Ya nos hiciste demasiado daño no estando ahí. Me heriste cuando me dejaste! Pero no dejaré que la hieras a ella! Ella es todo lo que tengo! No dejaré que arruines su vida como arruinaste la mía!"

Harry estaba sin habla. Finalmente, logró decir, "Dray, lo lamento. Hubiera regresado mucho más pronto si hubiera sabido que-"

"Desapareciste, Harry! Nadie sabía cómo contactarte. Intenté de todo para hacértelo saber. Después me rendí y recé para que volvieras. He desperdiciado demasiado tiempo llorando por ti. Y no dejaré que Jordan llore por ti también!" gritó Draco, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Alguien tocando la puerta evitó que Harry respondiera. Soltó a Draco y se dirigió la puerta.

Era Jordan.


	7. La Verdad

**Mirug:** :D Gracias por tu review! Lamento mucho la demora, pero ahora que terminaron los exámenes y estoy de vacaciones puedo seguir traduciendo! Te prometo que voy a actualizar pronto! Besos!

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** al fin terminé los exámenes! Espero que te guste este cap, aunk es un poco corto :S no importa, el próximo cap lo subo pronto! Besos

**Rhalkha:** gracias por el review. Besos.

**Reese:** You know… it's a bit weird answering to a review in english, lol. I just wanted to make sure u understood every word :P hope ur still reading this, and that soon you are able to understand every word of it! Talk to ya soon! I've missed ya! huggz

**N/T:** Lamento mucho la demora!!! Estos últimos meses he estado ocupada por los exámenes y trabajos hechos a última hora Pero ya terminaron los exámenes, y voy a actualizar cada pocos días!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Besos!

**Capítulo Siete- La Verdad**

Cuando Jordan llegó al corredor fuera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, escuchó una voz enojada. Una muy familiar voz enojada. Quienquiera que sea estaba demandando que el profesor Potter se mantuviera alejado de su hija. Aparentemente también era la hija del profesor Potter.

"Qué demonios…?!" Jordan preguntó en voz baja.

Entonces una frase se escuchó por sobre el resto. "He pasado demasiado tiempo llorando por ti. Y no voy a permitir que Jordan haga lo mismo!" Entonces comprendió lo que sucedía. ¡Estaban hablando sobre ella!

Golpeó la puerta y, como esperaba, fue el profesor Potter quien contestó. "Jordan… qué estas haciendo aquí? No deberías estar en clases?"

"Sí, pero se me quedó mi pluma y regresé por ella." Dijo Jordan abriendo más la puerta.

Vio a su padre en el medio de la sala, y lucía como si hubiera estado llorando recientemente.

"Papá?" preguntó, sólo para asegurarse que no estaba imaginando cosas.

"Uh… hola, cariño. Escuchaste?" preguntó suavemente.

"Oí algo. Qué sucede, papá?" preguntó.

"Exactamente cuánto escuchaste?" Draco inquirió.

"Eso no importa. Dime la verdad." Demandó Jordan.

Draco suspiró. "De acuerdo. Mereces saber la verdad, al menos. Jordan, como estoy seguro que ya sabes, él es Harry Potter. Él es tu otro padre."

Jordan estaba con la boca abierta. Giró hacia Harry. "Tú eres el idiota que nos abandonó a mi papá y a mi?! Cómo pudiste?" gritó Jordan. Salió corriendo de la habitación, llorando.

Lo que no entendía es cómo alguien a quien siempre había admirado podría hacer algo tan terrible.

'Cómo fue que un simple viaje a una sala de clases resultó tan mal?'


	8. Por qué se fue

Gracias a selene1981, a Devil Lady Hitokiri y a todos que se han tomado su tiempo de leer este fic. Aquí está el cap 8!! Ya sé, es muy corto, pero no se preocupen k mañana subo el cap 9!!

_**Capítulo ocho- Por qué se fue**_

"Draco, yo-" Harry comenzó, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

"Hablaremos más tarde, Harry," Dijo Draco con cansancio. "Necesito hablar con Jordan primero."

Draco salió corriendo de la habitación detrás de Jodan. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, pasando su mano por su pelo en frustración.

"Esto apesta." Murmuró Harry.

Todo era muy confuso para él. Después de graduarse de Hogwarts, terminó con Draco. Sabía que estaría ausente por mucho tiempo, y una relación a distancia nunca hubiera funcionado. Además, no hubiera sido justo para Draco. Harry había cortado con él en esperanzas de que encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, aunque le rompía el corazón a Harry el sólo pensar que Draco pudiera amar a alguien más.

'Simplemente tenía que ir detrás de esos malditos mortífagos, no?' se burló de si mismo. 'Me perdí de quince años con Draco. Y cuando regreso- tiene una hija. Tenemos una hija. Por qué tuve que irme?'

'Me perdí de todo. El embarazo de Draco, el nacimiento de Jordan, su primera sonrisa, primeras palabras, primeros pasos- Todo! Me siento como un idiota. Si hubiera sabido, no me cabe duda alguna que hubiera estado ahí para Jordan- para Draco y Jordan. Espero que ella no me odie para siempre… y Draco. Quizá él me perdone. Desearía volver atrás y cambiar mi decisión. Pero no puedo,' pensó Harry, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"Por favor perdóname," susurró.


	9. Cómo las cosas cambian

N/T: Como se los prometí, aquí va el capítulo 9!!! Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews (y también a los que lo intentaron /cof/ DLH /cof/)

OlgaxTomFelton1: disculpa, es k no me quedó muy claro… quieres que siga traduciendo? xD Gracias, un besote!

Elian: Gracias! :D Aquí está el cap 9 ojalá te guste.

Txiri: Gracias por el review

* * *

_**Capítulo nueve- Cómo las cosas cambian**_

"Jordan!" gritó Draco, corriendo detrás de su hija. Al fin la alcanzó mientras llegaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ella aún lloraba. "Estás bien?" le preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"No…" admitió Jordan.

Draco la abrazó de manera reconfortante, y la besó en la frente. "Lo lamento, cariño. No quería que te enteraras de esa manera. Debería habértelo dicho."

"Está bien, papá. Sólo estoy… enojada, triste, un poco confundida. No deberías haber tenido que contármelo. Él debería haber estado ahí. Si no en persona, al menos podría haber escrito. Por qué nunca nos escribió, papá?" preguntó Jordan, agarrando firmemente la camisa de su padre.

"Para ser honesto, él nunca supo sobre ti. Intenté hacérselo saber, pero para cuando me enteré, ya no había forma de alcanzarlo," dijo Draco suavemente.

Sollozando levemente, Jordan soltó la camisa de su padre y secó sus ojos. "Va en serio lo que le dijiste? Que no quieres que yo hable con él? No lo haré si tú no quieres. Lo entendería."

Draco suspiró. "No lo sé. Hablaba en serio cuando le dije que no permitiría que hiriera tus sentimientos, pero sobre ustedes dos hablando o algo… qué quieres? Te dejaré decidir."

"Quiero saber más. Podrías quizá arreglar algo para que él, tú y yo podamos hablar? De ese modo podría conocerlo un poco más." Dijo Jordan.

"Lo que tú quieras. Hablaré con él y quizá podamos conversar después de cenar. De acuerdo?" le preguntó.

"De acuerdo," aceptó Jordan, caminando hacia el retrato.

"Oh, y Jordan?"

"Sí?" preguntó, dando media vuelta.

"No hagas de a faltar a clases un hábito."

Jordan sonrió, asintió, y entró a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Draco regresó a la sala de Harry sólo para encontrarlo llorando con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, y eso le rompió el corazón. Incapaz de pensar en algo mejor, Draco envolvió a Harry en sus brazos y suspiró.

"Draco?" preguntó Harry en un susurro.

"Por mucho que me encantaría permanecer enojado contigo, no puedo. Además, nuestra hija quería hablar con nosotros. Creo que se merece algunas respuestas, no crees?" respondió Draco, acariciando a Harry en su espalda.

"Por supuesto. Lo lamento tanto, Dray. Lo arruiné completamente," dijo Harry.

Draco sonrió "Verdad. Tienes mucho que arreglar. Especialmente en lo que concierne a Jordan. Pero por ahora, pretendamos que somos dos adolescentes de diecisiete años que están completamente enamorados. No he olvidado lo mucho que te amo."

"Dios, Dray, te amo. Te juro que no ha pasado un día en que no haya pensado en ti y deseado que nunca hubiera aceptado capturar a los últimos mortífagos."

"Cuéntamelo después. Ahora bésame." Dijo Draco. Harry se acercó y besó apasionadamente al hombre que amaba. Draco respondió el beso y sintió que se derretía sobre Harry.

Harry colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, subiéndolo a su regazo. Harry rompió el beso, solo para comenzar a besar el cuello de Draco.

"Um… Profesor?"

Harry se detuvo un momento y levantó la vista para observar que la mitad de la clase ya estaba presente y los observaban fijamente.

"Uh… hola. Qué están haciendo aquí? La clase no empieza por otros diez minutos," dijo Harry.

"Bueno, me quedaré esperando en tu oficina, Harry, al parecer tenemos una audiencia y tu tienes una clase que enseñar," dijo Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose a la relativa seguridad de la oficina de Harry.

* * *

N/T: Bien, esté capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores, y ya sólo quedan tres capítulos más!!! Voy a llorar cuando lo termine, me he divertido mucho traduciéndolo! Para los que están esperando el próximo capítulo de Génesis Elemental, les prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para tenerlo listo el miércoles, el martes si el posible. Es que a decir verdad apenas estoy empezando a traducirlo, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada más de qué preocuparme voy a dedicarme sólo a eso! Besotes a todos!! (y galletas a los que dejen reviews!!! ) 


	10. Recuperándose de la sorpresa

Pupi-chan: xD a mi también me gustó esa parte! Que bueno que te guste el fic. Gracias!

JuliaSakura: Gracias!

Oromea-Malfoy: lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero no es mi culpa! Yo sólo soy la traductora Besos!

Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang: aaaaa, k lío me he hecho tratando de escribir tu nombre!! Espero que te guste este cap, lamento que no pueda ser más largo. Besos.

Devil Lady Hitokiri: pero cómo no iba a ponerte en evidencia!! Qué clase de amiga sería si no te avergonzara de vez en cuando? Siiiiiii,los alumnos los vieron!! MWahaHaahahAHaHAah, k vergüenza xD No te preocupes, delira todo lo que quieras, me mantiene entretenida :P Besos!!

Mirug: gracias, que bien que te guste! Besos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10- Recuperándose de la Sorpresa**_

Jordan entró a la Sala Común, luchando contra la emoción. Iba a tener su primera conversación con sus dos padres!

"Hey, Jordan! Por qué te demoraste tanto?" le preguntó James.

"Sí, acaso la búsqueda de tu pluma se convirtió en una búsqueda del tesoro?" agregó Jaine.

"Y por qué parece que estabas llorando, pero ahora estás sonriendo?" preguntó Olivia.

"Hmm… prometen no decirle a nadie?" preguntó Jordan. Los tres asintieron. "Okay. Sé quien es mi otro padre."

"De verdad?!" exclamó Olivia, emocionada. "Quién?" Quién?!"

"Nunca me van a creer," dijo Jordan, queriendo hacerlos sufrir un poco antes de conseguir la respuesta.

"Vamos! Sabes que confiamos en ti! Ya dínoslo!" exclamó James.

"Harry Potter."

"Qué?!?!?!" Olivia, Jaine y James dijeron en unísono. Jordan sólo se sentó y asintió.

"Nos estás diciendo que eres la hija del brujo más famoso en el mundo?" preguntó James.

Jaine se golpeó a si misma. "Por supuesto que sí! Sabía que reconocía tus ojos de algún lado!"

"Que bien que todos sintieron que debían decírmelo," respondió Jordan sarcásticamente. "De todos modos, es esta noche!"

"Lo siento," se disculpó Jaine. "Va a ser genial! Tienes que contarnos todo sobre eso!"

"Wow. Bien, le deseo a tu padre, el Profesor Potter, suerte. Después de todas las veces que he estado en tu casa, sé lo sobre protector que puede ser tu padre. A veces puede ser aterrador." Dijo Olivia.

Jordan sabía que se refería a aquella vez en que ella, Olivia, y su padre habían salido de compras y alguien le había silbado. Y su padre no se lo tomó bien. Todos aquellos hombres terminaron en el hospital con la mandíbula rota y algunos dientes menos.

"Sí… lo sé. Pero en realidad no puedes culparlo. Ha tenido que criarme el solo. Mi tío Sev sólo lo ayudaba cuando podía, pero él tampoco sabía qué hacer. Y románticamente, sólo ha tenido algunas citas de vez en cuando, así que ha estado sólo por la mayor parte. Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo habría matado," dijo Jordan.

"Bueno, él es tu padre. Podrías cachetearlo o algo. Te dejó por catorce años," dijo Jaine.

"Por cierto, han escuchado el nuevo rumor acerca de mí?" preguntó James para cambiar el tema.

"No. Qué es esta vez? Es peor que el rumor de que te gustaba McGonagall?" preguntó Olivia.

"Mucho peor. Al menos ella es una mujer. Ahora supuestamente soy gay, y he estado 'mirando' a Filch," dijo James, luciendo como si fuera a vomitar.

"Bueno, al menos el comentario de que seas gay es de esperarse. Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con tres niñas," dijo Jaine.

"Y eso qué tiene que ver con que sea gay? Estoy en constante contacto con tres hermosas mujeres. La mayoría sólo puede soñar con eso!" dijo James en su defensa.

"En serio. Estarías dispuesto a salir con alguna de nosotras?" preguntó Jaine con curiosidad.

"No lo sé. Sí y no. Las tres son muy lindas y tienen grandes personalidades, pero no sé si estaría dispuesto a arriesgar nuestra amistad por eso," dijo James con honestidad.

"Estás seguro que no eres gay?" le preguntó Olivia.

James le lanzó una mirada de odio, y luego todos se rieron.


	11. La Conversación

Mariana: Hola! Que bueno que te guste, aki esta el cap 11!!!

JuliaSakura: ya se que es algo corto, pero así son todos los capítulos. Bueno, aki vas a ver lo que sucede en la conversación. Saludos!

* * *

_**Capítulo 11- La Conversación**_

Como Harry había acordado con Draco en que se juntarían en su oficina un poco más tarde, eso le daba tiempo para pensar. Sabía que debería comenzar con algo bueno para disculparse. Al final, decidió humillarse a si mismo en frente de todos en Hogwarts cantándole una canción romántica a Draco.

Durante la cena, Harry se paró y se dirigió al centro del Gran Comedor, pidiendo la atención de todos.

"Me gustaría pedir disculpas a dos personas en la habitación, que por el momento permanecerán anónimas. Los herí terriblemente, emocionalmente, y no sé si alguna vez podrán perdonarme. Pero este es mi patético intento de una disculpa," dijo Harry.

La intensidad de las luces disminuyó, de algún lado comenzó a oírse una música, y los fantasmas de las casas de unieron a Harry en el centro del comedor.

Harry respiró profundo, y comenzó a cantar.

"No es que no pueda vivir sin ti. Es que no quiero ni intentarlo. Todas las noches sueño contigo. Desde el día en que te dije adiós. Si no hubiera sido tan tonto, ahora te tendría en mis brazos. No hay nada que no haría, amor, si sólo hubiera sabido."

Los fantasmas detrás de Harry comenzaron a bailar lentamente, y se le unieron en el coro.

"Las palabras que decir, el camino que tomar, para estar de vuelta en tu corazón. Qué puedo hacer para alcanzarte, y estar de vuelta en tu corazón."

Todos los estudiantes que habían visto a Harry y a Draco besándose en la sala de clases sabían a quién le estaba cantando. Los niños parecían sorprendidos, y todas las niñas comenzaron a llorar.

"No sé cómo todo se arruinó, pero haré lo que sea para corregirlo. Porque tú eres tan maravilloso, amor, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida."

"Déjame probarte que mi amor es real, y hacerte sentir como yo me siento. Prometo que daría el mundo, si sólo me dijeras."

Harry repitió el coro junto con los fantasmas, y comenzó a bailar junto a ellos.

"Las palabras que decir, el camino que tomar para estar de vuelta en tu corazón. Qué puedo hacer para alcanzarte y estar de vuelta en tu corazón."

"Dame otra oportunidad. Déjame amarte. Porque nadie en el mundo te ma como yo lo hago. Dime."

"Las palabras que decir, el camino que tomar para estar de vuelta en tu corazón. Qué puedo hacer para alcanzarte y estar de vuelta en tu corazón."

"Doy vuelta el tiempo, y te hago mío, para estar de vuelta en tu corazón. Te ruego y pido, en mis rodillas, para estar de vuelta en tu corazón."

Harry se arrodilló, y puso una mano sobre su corazón.

"De vuelta en tu corazón." Terminó, haciendo contacto visual con Draco. Lágrimas sin derramar brillaban en los ojos de Draco. Jordan lo abrazaba y parecía encantada por la disculpa pública. Casi todos en el Comedor se levantaron para hacerle una ovación a Harry. Él hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Harry esperó en su oficina, nervioso. Draco y Jordan llegarían pronto. Esperaba que si su hija aún lo odiaba, no lo haría para el final de la conversación. Respiró profundo para intentar clamarse, y rezó para que todo resultara bien. Conjuró algunas sillas cómodas y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que les trajera algo de beber. Puntual, Draco y Jordan entraron a su oficina a las 8:00

"Gracias a ambos por tomarse el tiempo de venir a hablar conmigo," dijo Harry, en voz baja.

Draco sonrió. "Me imaginaba que estarías más calmado considerando y el hecho de que ya te había perdonado."

Harry sonrió un poco. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón." Pensó brevemente en la breve sesión de besos en la sala de clases. "Bien, dónde deberíamos comenzar?"

"Qué tal por el principio?" sugirió Draco calmadamente.

"Oh. Bien. Cuando hice lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida y rompí contigo, hubo una razón. Lo hice porque tenía que alejarme por un tiempo indeterminado. En ese momento, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ya sabes, liberándote para que pudieras encontrar a alguien más," dijo Harry.

"Pero por qué te fuiste, en primer lugar?" preguntó Jordan.

"Algunos mortífagos, unos de los más peligrosos, lograron escapar del país. El ministerio me preguntó si estaba interesado en tratar de capturarlos, ya que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba entre ellos." Explicó Harry.

Draco comprendió inmediatamente, pero Jordan aún parecía confundida. "Quién es Bellatrix Lestrange?" le pregunto.

"La mortífago que asesinó a mi padrino, lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre," respondió Harry, su voz quebrándose levemente.

"De acuerdo. Eso lo entiendo… pero te tomó quince años?" inquirió Draco.

"No. En realidad cinco. Pasé la mayor parte de los otros cinco tratando de averiguar dónde me encontraba. No podía hacer ni siquiera los encantamientos más simples. Estaba exhausto mágicamente. Después que averigüé dónde estaba, y había recuperado mi magia, simplemente me mantuve alejado. Otra vez, en el momento, penseque estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para todos. Incluyéndome a mí. Ya sabes que la prensa puede en cierto modo controlar lo que puedo y no puedo hacer en mi vida… así que fui a un lugar en el que nadie me conocía."

"Nunca quise herirte, Draco. Y Jordan, me perdí quince años de tu vida, pero si quieres intentar algo como una familia, me encantaría intentarlo. Pero si no quieres, no te culpo. Personalmente, me gustaría golpear mi cabeza contra algunas paredes en este momento," dejo Harry.

Jordan sonrió. "Tenemos catorce años perdidos que compensar. Y eso incluye regalos de todos los días festivos en que no estabas! Y papá, comienza a salir con él nuevamente. Quiero una familia completa," dijo Jordan.

Draco la miró sorprendido, su boca abierta. Harry también, estaba muy sorprendido.

"Oh, vamos! Se nota que los dos están punto de saltar sobre el otro." Dijo Jordan, levantándose. Abrazó a Harry, luego a Draco, le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, y los dejó solos.

"Se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba," dijo Harry, aún un poco sorprendido.

"Cállate y haz lo que dice la comandante," dijo Draco, sentándose en el regazo de Harry y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

* * *

N/T: sólo queda un capítulo!! La canción es la traducción de 'Back to You Heart' de los Backstreet Boys. Bueno, aprovecho de desearles a todos una muy feliz Navidad, ojalá lo pasen muy bien, y no reciban ningún pedazo de carbón. Besos a todos! 


End file.
